Roygun Belphegor
Roygun Belphegor is the former Head of the Belphegor clan, the former second ranker of the Rating Games and a former Ultimate-class Devil. She reached the top of the Rating Games through her King piece before being stripped of her rank and all her titles for cheating in the Rating Game due to it. Roygun was also shunned from her household. Appearance Roygun is a beautiful young woman appearing in her twenties with long, wavy, cherry-blossom coloured hair and two horns protruding from her head. She wears a seductive dress with high slits. Personality Roygun holds a great deal of love for the Rating Games, even though she used a King Piece to obtain power. Her love for the games were shown when she pledged herself and her servants in front of Issei to be his retainers, to be able to participate in the Azazel Cup, as she can't let go of the Rating Games which she loves so much. She has a pretty laid back personality as even though she was shunned from her household, it just caused her to become inconveniently bored. She is said to love young human males in their teens to their twenties, as seen when she placed her hand under Issei's chin, flirts with him and calls him "Cute". History Sometime before the series, Roygun became the Head of the House of Belphegor. At some point, she became the second champion of the Rating Game (unknown to everyone that she was using the king piece to win). Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Roygun was mentioned in Volume 10, as the second ranked champion of the Rating Game in the Top-10. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She first appears in Volume 21, in an attempt to stop Bedeze Abaddon from pushing the corruption of the Rating Game towards the Bael Clan, but arrived too late as Sairaorg had already beaten him. She then brings Bedeze to the guards instead. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, she reappeared through a magic circle at the training area underneath the Gremory castle, where Ravel informed Issei that Roygun has become their advisor. She has been put under surveillance for her involvement with the Rating Game scandal due to using a King piece. She handed a pile of documents regarding Rudiger Rosenkreutz who is Dulio Gesualdo's coach and starts taking a interest in Issei, flirting with him. She appeared before Issei again at the Hyoudou Residence and pledges herself and her servants under Issei as his servants and joins his team for the Rating Game World Tournament. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Due to the usage of her King piece, Roygun was able to gain immense demonic power that allow her to rise to the top of the Rating Games as the second strongest as a result. Her Demonic powers were noted to be Satan Class superior to Bedeze Abaddon another user of the King Piece and second only to Diehauser Belial. She is renowned as one of the strong beauties of the Underworld, along with Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan. '''Flight: '''As a pure-blooded Devil, Roygun can fly using her Devils wings. Equipment '''King Piece: '''Roygun formerly possessed one of the rare pieces known as the King piece, which were banned by Ajuka Beelzebub due to how dangerous they are. After being exposed of using it by Diehauser Belial, her King piece was confiscated. Quotes Trivia *In demonology, Belphegor (Lord of the Gap) is a demon and one of the seven princes of Hell, who "helps" people make discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich and tempts people by means of "laziness". **Belphegor is the chief demon of the deadly sin known as Sloth in Christian tradition. *Roygun is the first Pure-Blood Devil to have horns from her head. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:Extra Demon